My Lovely 'Childish' Boy
by EviLisa2101
Summary: \Ch 1 up!/ Eunhyuk, harus mencari uang dengan menjadi penari striptease di sebuah klub malam untuk membiayai kakaknya yang lumpuh, hidup dengan fakta dibalik rahasia; sex slave seorang Cho Kyuhyun, belum lagi kini ia harus bertemu seorang anak dibawah umur yang mengaku ingin memilikinya! Oh, Tuhan! Cobaan macam apa ini!/HaeHyuk/KyuHyuk/3Shoot/Kid!Hae/Submissive!Hyuk/RnR?


DZZZZTT!

DZZZZTTT!

DDZZZTTTT!

Bunyi alunan _beat_ musik DJ dari sebuah klub khusus menengah ke atas untuk kaum _gay_ di pinggiran kota Seoul terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Bunyi seiramanya yang terdengar sangat keras begitu mendominasi klub hiburan malam yang bernama Clo[UD]ser itu. Sebuah klub hiburan malam yang dimiliki oleh Kim Jongwoon, seorang_ entrepeneur_ muda yang handal di usianya. Terbukti klub malam yang baru saja berdiri selama 5 bulan lebih ini sekarang sudah semakin maju dan juga banyak pelanggan tetap yang mengantri untuk membuang penat mereka di tempat dengan tempat yang letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian ibukota ini.

Dari salah satu sudut ruangan, dapat terlihat panggung berdiamete meter dengan bentuk lingkaran. Dari panggung itu terlihat sebuah tiang panjang dengan warna perak mendominasi di bagian tengah panggungnya. Tak ada yang menarik dari panggung yang nampak masih kosong tanpa 'pertunjukan' malam itu.

—Belum... Belum terlihat heboh apa-apa sebelum kau melihat yang satu ini akan keluar sebentar lagi. Sebuah 'pertunjukan' yang mungkin takkan membuatmu berkedip.

Dari beberapa sudut yang membagi klub malam itu menjadi 5 bagian ruangan khusus dengan 4 lantai. Lantai satu yang di isi oleh ruangan terbuka khusus untuk sekedar menikmati beramai-ramai musik yang menghentak dan beberapa _namja_ manis yang menjadi '_waiters_ khusus' disini. Lantai dua khusus ruangan VIP yang dipakai kalangan mengenah ke atas yang ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman atau orang terdekatnya disini, atau bisa juga bila ingin menikmati sendiri dengan di temani '_waiters_ khusus' itu klub ini sendiri. Dan lantai tiga adalah kamar bagi beberapa pelanggan—baik itu yang lama dengan yang baru—untuk 'menginap'. Kalian tahu sendirilah apa maksud dari konteks itu sendiri. Yang terakhir adalah dua ruangan paling atas yang letaknya ada dilantai 4 dengan satu ruangan untuk pemilik yang cukup besar dan ruangan terakhir adalah ruangan yang terbagi lagi menjadi 5 ruangan yaitu kamar kosong untuk para pekerja yang ingin menginap. Dan untuk masuk ke dalam klub ini membutuhkan sebuah kartu khusus yang di rancang oleh pemilik ketika kau pertama kali masuk ke dalam tempat ini.

DJ yang masih nampak mengatur volume piringan hitamnya itu langsung melihat jam digital yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mata sipitnya menangkap resolusi jam 10:00 PM pada jam digital berwarna merah itu. Pipi _chubby_-nya yang penuh seperti kue bulat putih dari Jepang makin terlihat ketika ia tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Tangannya langsung terangkat kembali menekan tombol _off_ pada _sound system_ khusus DJ itu.

SIIIIING~!

Bunyi musik menghentak yang tadi sempat mendominasi segala penjuru ruangan Clo[UD]ser tadi langsung berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Para pelanggan klub yang kebanyakan pegawai kantoran itu langsung ikut terdiam menatap lampu panggung di tengah klub yang mulai terlihat meremang secara perlahan.

.

TAP!

.

TAP!

.

TAP!

.

Suara langkah kaki bergema diatas panggung secara perlahan mulai terdengar. Beberapa pelanggan lama yang sudah lama 'menetap' di klub itu tiap malam yang sangat mengenali langkah gemulai yang selalu menjadi pembuka 'pertunjukan' itu menyeringai.

.

TAP!

.

Dan langkah terakhir pun terdengar berakhir dengan seseorang yang ditutupi jubah panjang dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Mulanya ada beberapa—kebanyakan pelanggan baru—yang menghela nafas karena mereka tidak menyangka bahwa 'pertunjukan' yang biasanya dielukan Clo[UD]ser ternyata hanya begitu saja.

"Jewel! Jewel! Jewel!" sahutan suara dari beberapa pelanggan lama yang tidak sabarpun terdengar. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai menghentakkan gelas bir mereka yang besar ke atas meja untuk menghasilkan bunyi yang begitu nyaring.

SIIIING~!

Dan beberapa saat mereka kembali hening ketika seseorang yang mereka panggil 'Jewel' itu mengangkat tangannya—seakan itu adalah isyarat untuk diam. Tangan sang 'Jewel' pun turun secara perlahan dari atas menuju _hoodie_ atau tudung penutup kepalanya dan membukanya secara perlahan menampilkan surai berwarna merah kecoklatan.

.

BLTTZZ!

.

BLTTZZ!

.

BLTTZZ!

.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu panggung dari tiga sudut berbeda langsung terlihat menyorot ke arah sosok itu. Surainya langsung terlihat berkilau di terpa cahaya lampu panggung yang membuatnya langsung terlihat makin bersinar sendiri di atas panggung. Bahkan, ada beberapa dari 'penghuni' klub yang menelan _saliva_ gugup karena tidak sabar untuk menantikan 'pertunjukan' yang sebentar lagi akan di tujukan pada mereka semua.

DEG!

DEG!

Suara detak jantung yang terdengar sebagai _audio_ pembuka aksi 'pertunjukan' sang 'Jewel' terdengar. Lagu DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love milik Usher terdengar membahana mengisi ruangan klub yang suasananya tegang antara riuh dan memulai langkahnya dengan pelan untuk memastikan bahwa semua persiapan sudah di mulai.

_**(Yeah man!) So we back in the club,  
Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done,  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back—back to life)**_

Perlahan sang 'Jewel' menarik turun tali yang mengikat jubahnya di depan dadanya. Ia langsung menarik ujungnya dengan cepat membuat jubah yang tadi dipakainya terjatuh menampilkan tubuhnya yang terlihat ramping dengan hanya di balut celana _baggy_ ketat diatas lutut hingga mengekspos paha dan kakinya yang terlihat begitu putih seputih susu—menggiurkan.

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up,  
No control of my body,  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes,**_

Dengan kaus besar yang panjang dan agak besar dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil sampai menutupinya dan hanya memperlihatkan seujung celana ketat yang tadi di pakainya. Saking besarnya, bahkan ada bagian dari leher baju itu yang melorot jatuh memperlihatkan bahu dan lehernya yang sangat terlihat mulus.

'_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,  
Gonna get you right,  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,**_

GLUP!

Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, seluruh penonton yang ada di sana langsung menelan _saliva_ mereka karena suguhan yang begitu 'menjanjikan' didepan mata mereka hampir bersamaan. Bahkan, ada juga yang terang-terangan sampai mengeluarkan air _saliva_ di sudut bibir mereka. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan pemandangan menggoda seperti ini, _eoh_?

_**Keep downing drinks like there's no tommorow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now,  
Gonna set the roof on fire,  
Gonna burn this motherfcker down, down, down, down, down, down,  
**_

'Jewel' pun menarik perlahan topeng yang tadi di pakainya dari sudut bawah dagunya hingga terlepas setengah. Ah, ternyata topeng itu bisa dipisah menjadi dua bagian—jadi hanya setengah dari bagian wajahnya yang terbuka.

_**Hands up, when the music drops,  
We both put our hands up,  
Put your hands on my body,  
Swear I seen you before,  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes,**_

Dan, untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin para pelanggan klub ini akan segera menerkam mahluk berkulit seputih susu itu karena bentuk bibirnya yang nampak menggiurkan yang mengerucut alami dan sewarna buah ceri. Begitu merah menggoda.

BLLTZZZ!

BLLTZZZ!

Lampu yang semula remang menyorot sosok 'Jewel' itu langsung menyala dengan terang membuat tubuhnya menjadi terlihat berkilau karena keringat yang mulai turun dari pelipisnya dan terus berjalan menyusuri kulit putihnya sampai berhenti dikaus besarnya itu. Dengan perlahan kaki jenjang itu bergerak mendekati tiang di tengah panggung dengan langkah yang begitu gemulai.

'_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,  
Gonna get you right,  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,**_

Ia berdiri membelakangi tiang dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang itu. Ia menggigit sudut bibirnya sambil memainkan surai rambutnya dengan jarinya yang terlihat lentik. Tangannya yang satu lagi langsung ia naikkan ke atas kepalanya mencengkram tiang hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas para 'penontonnya' yang tak bisa berkedip melihatnya.

_**Usher, don't lie,  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil,  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo,  
Honey got me wishin' like a dreadlock,  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock,  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock,  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot,  
Bada bing, bada boom,  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room,  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew,  
And tonight it's just me and you,**_

Dengan pelan ia membalikkan badannya menghadap tiang dan menempelkan bagian depan tubuhnya di sana. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur dan langsung menunggingkan bagian belakangnya ke arah penonton—mengekspos bagian belakang kakinya yang sangat putih dan memperlihatkan dua bulatan kenyal yang makin terlihat karena celana ketat yang di pakainya. Ia kembali meluruskan tubuhnya membuat beberapa penonton mendesah kecewa. Jujur saja, beberapa diantara mereka sudah ada yang... err... 'tegang' hebat.

'_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,  
Gonna get you right,**_

'Jewel' kembali membalikkan tubuhnya seperti semula dan bahkan yang lebih ekstrim yang membuat hampir seluruh penonton menahan nafas dan 'sesak' yang makin menjadi di celana mereka. Sosok berbibir mungil itu menunggingkan bagian bokongnya ke arah tiang hingga belahan bokongnya terlihat menempel di tiang itu. Beberapa dari penonton sudah ada yang 'berfantasi' liar memasukkan benda kebanggaan mereka ke dalam sesuatu dibalik belahan kenyal sosok 'Jewel' itu.

'_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,  
Gonna get you right,  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,**_

'Jewel' langsung menarik ujung baju besarnya ke atas mengekspos perut dan dadanya yang tak kalah putih dengan kaki dan paha indahnya tadi lalu menariknya dengan lambat-lambat—seakan menggoda para penonton—walau memang itu pekerjaannya—dan melempar baju tadi ke bawah panggung tepat ke arah salah satu penonton. Penonton yang mendapatkan bajunya tadi langsung menciumi wangi keringat yang tercium dari sela bajunya—bagai seorang artis, beberapa bahkan ada yang ingin merebut baju itu dari penonton yang mendapatkannya.

'_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again,**_

_**Yeah, thank you DJ! Haha.**_

Dinginnya udara klub dan tiang yang menempel di punggungnya dapat ia rasakan membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar—dan hal itu membuat bibirnya yang penuh dan ranum kemerahan itu terlihat lebih menggugah selera dari sebelumnya. Ia menyeringai tipis ketika seluruh penonton mulai riuh menyuarakan aksinya untuk lebih 'panas dan menantang' lagi. Perlahan lagu yang habis mulai berganti lagi sesuai dengan gerakan sang 'Jewel' yang mulai melengkungkan erotis tubuhnya menggantung di tiang dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkar kuat dan kedua tangan tangan menahan beban. Dan penonton sekali lagi harus kuat menahan iman(?) karena itu membuat tubuh yang penuh dengan peluh milik 'Jewel' kembali harus terekspos dengan pose lebih menggoda hasrat dan begitu menggairahkan.

_**Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo,  
He eo nal su eobseo (I got you~~ Under my skin)  
Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo,  
Neon naui no ye (I got you~~ Under my skin)**_

'_The real show... has begin!'_

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**__**  
**__and the Idea come from; __**AsHa Alvinosta**__ (asha lightyagami)_

_Inspired from__**Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris – Tonight **__as a Back__sound_

.

.

**WARNING!**Yaoi, typo(s), **No Editing**, Plot Rush, Blur Time, AU, OOC, Mature Content, Kid!Hae, Submissive!Hyuk, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
**Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun **[HaeHyuk/slight!KyuHyuk]** with another supporting Cast/Pairs  
Genre(s): **Romance – Humor**  
Rated:** M  
**Lenght/Type: 7.755 words [3S—chap 1/3]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ! **  
**DON'T BASH/FLAME A ****CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

a/n: bayangkan aja Hyukmma di MV Sorry-Sorry, Haeppa di MV No Other (*pas scene nyodorin bunga* wkwk, kesan childishnya di situ paling keliatan xD) dan Kyu di MV SFS :p

—(^0^)—

Donghae menatap bosan _songsaengnim_ di depannya yang tengah menjelaskan deretan rumus fisika. Baginya pelajaran yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan untuknya. Dia lebih memilih melirik Minho sahabatnya yang tengah bermain _game_ dengan Nintendo DS D3 dibawahnya. Mengapa _namja_ yang satu ini bisa tenang-tenang saja padahal guru tengah menjelaskan didepannya? Apakah ia tidak takut akan ketahuan oleh _songsaengnim_ karena bermain Nintendo ditengah jam pelajaran? Apa pelajaran yang dijelaskan bisa masuk kedalam otaknya?! Jawaban Minho hanya satu, 'Aku cukup pintar untuk hal yang menurutku aku bisa. Walau tidak memperhatikan, aku masih bisa mengerti.' (-_-'')

TEEEETTT~!

TEEEEEETTT~!

"Yes!" Minho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung Donghae yang tengah memekik kecil dengan nada senang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Mengapa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Donghae menoleh dan menyengir, "_Ani_, hanya senang saja akhirnya istirahat. Kau tahu? Kepalaku sudah penuh dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang padahal tidak kumengerti satupun!" jawabnya. Minho memutar kedua bola matanya mendengarnya. Mereka memang sama, sama-sama senang dengan jam istirahat yang datang tiap dua kali sehari disaat sekolah. -_-''

"Ke kantin?" tanya Minho. Donghae menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Minho yang sudah ingin berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan membuat _namja_ tampan itu kembali terduduk. Ia menatap Donghae masih dengan kebingungan, "Kenapa sih?!"

"Ssst~ Diam, Ho! Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu!" bisiknya. Minho mengangguk dan mendekatkan kepalanya lebih mendekat ke arah Donghae. Donghae menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan bahwa kelas mereka kosong, nampaknya seluruh siswa dan siswi dikelas mereka sibuk kembali ke kantin. Ia langsung membongkar tasnya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah untuk orang dewasa sekitar 18+.

Minho membulatkan matanya yang sehingga matanya yang memang besar jadi terlihat semakin besar(?). Dia langsung merebut perlahan majalah itu dari tangan Donghae dan membaca dengan perlahan cover-nya. "In—ini punyamu, Hae?" tanyanya. Donghae hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Coba kau baca halaman 23. Karena itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Donghae. Minho mengangguk dan membuka perlahan majalah itu. Namun, tak lama ia langsung terburu-buru mencari halaman 23 karena ternyata isi di halaman-halaman sebelumnya membuatnya hampir meneteskan air _saliva_ karena keseksian model-modelnya.(=W=')

Minho meneliti judul artikel pada halaman 23, **Hot News of The Month,** **Clo[UD]ser, sebuah **_**gay house night club**_** yang paling terkenal di Seoul sepanjang dibukanya **_**club**_** itu. Mampu meraup untung sebesar 36 juta won per bulannya. Padahal club itu sendiri baru saja dibangun terhitung pada 5 bulan yang lalu. Menurut kabar, 'pertunjukan' yang selalu disajikan oleh 'permata' dari Clo[UD]ser itu sendiri yang membuat penonton hampir membludak tiap harinya**.

"Ini yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya lagi. Donghae kembali mengangguk dan mengambil kembali majalahnya yang tadi disodorkan oleh Minho. "Yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, apakah klub malam itu... anak seumur kita tidak boleh masuk?" tanyanya dengan—sangat—polosnya.

Minho menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau tau, tapi kenapa kau masih bertanya, _pabbo_?!" sungutnya. Donghae menyengir, "Aku hanya menguji otakmu." Jawabnya santai. Minho mendengus dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah majalah yang sudah dimasukkan Donghae ke dalam tasnya kembali.

"Darimana kau dapat majalah itu? Bukankah yang membelinya hanya boleh dengan menyertakan kartu tanda sudah berumur 18 tahun keatas." Donghae menyeringai kecil. "Kau tak lupa bukan bahwa aku anak orang kaya? Uang bisa menguasai segalanya." Ujarnya bangga.

Yah, ia memang adalah anak seorang pemilik King Scorpions Corporation, sebuah perusahaan penghasil produk elektronik mutakhir dunia yang masih hangat menjadi perbincangan dimana-mana karena kecanggihan dan kualitas produknya hingga kini bahkan sampai merajai Asia. Yah, walaupun ia kini masih dididik khusus untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya itu. Itu dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang mengantarkan mereka ke Jepang untuk _meeting_ ayahnya dengan perusahaan khusus cabang di negara matahari terbit itu dua tahun yang lalu. Untuk sementara perusahaan ayahnya itu sendiri masih berada ditangan kanan ayahnya bernama Kim Heechul sampai nanti ia cukup umur untuk kembali melanjutkan bisnis yang membuat ayahnya masih terhitung sebagai orang terkaya nomor 2 di Asia itu.

"Dasar anak orang kaya!" cibir Minho. Donghae hanya menyengir dan menarik iPhone-nya untuk sekedar membuka aplikasi Twitter.

"Kau mau menemaniku pergi ke sana?" tanya Donghae. Minho membelalakan matanya tak percaya, "Kau gila?! Untuk masuk ke sana kita harus menggunakan kartu yang dirancang khusus oleh pemiliknya. Apalagi untuk mendapatkannya kita harus bisa berusia 18 tahun keatas, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae kembali menyeringai mendengar ucapan Minho. Ia menaruh iPhone-nya diatas meja dan merogoh kantung celananya. Dompet berwarna hitam yang kini ada ditangannya ia buka dan terlihat isi dari dompet itu sendiri yang memang agak tebal dengan uang yang sangat banyak dan beberapa kartu disana. Tangannya tergerak dan menarik keluar dua buah kartu berwarna merah tua di sana. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam kantungnya.

Minho tak bisa menahan bibir tebalnya untuk membuka lebar ketika melihat nama **Choi Minho**__dengan ID Clo[UD]ser/13338234 tertera disalah satu kartu yang disodorkan Donghae padanya. Diambilnya kartu itu dan dibolak-balikkannya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan kartu digenggamannya itu.

"Ha—Hae, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki kartu ini?!" tanyanya sambil menatap Donghae. Seringaian yang terdapat dibibir Donghae sedari tadi belum juga luntur. Dengan santainya ia menjawab, "Dengan uang kau bisa memiliki apapun yang bahkan tak seharusnya. Lagipula aku sudah minta dibikinkan oleh pemiliknya karena pemiliknya adalah kakak sepupuku."

Minho menepuk keras pundak Donghae dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau hebat!" pujinya sambil memasukkan kartu yang diberikan Donghae untuknya tadi ke dalam dompetnya yang berada didalam tas.

"Malam besok?" tanya Donghae sambil memainkan kembali iPhone-nya dan melirik Minho yang terlihat berpikir. Minho tersenyum dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, "Tentu saja!"

Tak lama, bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi dan kedua sahabat yang wajahnya hampir sama itu langsung kembali fokus ke arah papan tulis ketika Ahn _songsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

—**oOo—**

"Hyukkie-ya!" Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya Sungmin kini tengah berusaha mendatanginya yang tengah memakai sepatu di teras rumah. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis ketika Sungmin berusaha memutar roda pada kursi rodanya mendekatinya.

Yah, mereka berdua adalah kakak adik yang sejak kecil tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya tinggal di panti asuhan. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa wujud orang tua mereka karena sedari bayi mereka memang sudah berada disana juga tumbuh dan berkembang disana. Jadi, mereka berusaha tegar dan tetap hidup meski tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Sungmin sendiri, ia memang lumpuh sedari kecil karena peristiwa tabrak lari yang menimpanya ketika ia berusia 5 tahun. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak lumpuh permanen karena salah satu dari beribu syaraf penggerak pada kakinya saja yang putus dan tidak tersambung sempurna seluruhnya. Ia masih dapat sembuh dengan jalan operasi. Tapi, mungkin itu belum bisa terjadi karena mereka belum punya cukup uang untuk operasi yang memakan biaya hingga puluhan juta won itu.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk berdiri dan merapikan pelan celana pendek _jeans_-nya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sungmin dan tersenyum pada _namja_ itu sembari menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang tadi.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Eunhyuk tersenyum, "_Ani, hyung_. Nanti Hyukkie sarapan bersama Kyuhyun _hyung_ disana." Jawabnya.

"Hyukkie berangkat dulu, yah, _hyung_." ujar Eunhyuk lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Eunhyuk yang tirus dan mengecup sayang kening juga kedua pipinya.

"Hati-hati, yah!" pesannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang bertuliskan panti asuhan Shappire Blue itu.

"_Hyung_, sedang apa disini?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya yang menatap gerbang panti asuhan ke arah seorang _namja_ mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya _namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook itu. Sungmin mengangguk, ia memang sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara banyak tak seperti ketika ia bersama dengan adik kesayangannya. Ryeowook tersenyum, "Kedalam, yuk. Teukie_ eomma_ sedang membuat kue." Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Ryeowook mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam panti asuhan.

.

.

Kembali ke _namja_ manis yang tadi. Ia kini tengah setengah berlari menuju halte untuk menaiki bus yang bisa mengantarkannya menuju rumah 'majikan'nya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia setengah berlari karena kemungkinan bus datang sebentar lagi. Ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam bus ketika bus itu berhenti tepat di halte ketika ia datang.

**07.16 AM  
2012-11-09 – KST**

Ia meringis ketika melihat jam yang tertera dalam jam di ponselnya. Ia langsung gelisah sendiri. Ia sangat takut bila Kyuhyun sampai 'menghukumnya' nanti.

.

Ada satu rahasia yang sebenarnya ingin ia bagi. Ia sebenarnya bukan hanya bekerja sebagai _maid_ _half day_ seperti yang ia katakan pada Sungmin dan yang lainnya. Ia juga adalah seorang _sex slave_ dari Kyuhyun. Seorang _namja_ pemilik Sparkyu _company_. Sebuah perusahaan gelap pengedar senjata-senjata ilegal yang terkenal hingga keluar negeri dan memiliki jaringan dimana-mana. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui keberadaannya atau bahkan terbongkar praktek pengedarannya karena kejeniusan sang pemilik yang diatas rata-rata.

BZZTTT!

Suara bus yang berhenti menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan turun pada halte yang menjadi pemberhentian pertama bus itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi menuju sebuah rumah besar dua lantai dengan luas hampir 5 hektar itu. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam pagar yang di sambut oleh seorang _security_ yang ramah.

"Ah, Nak Hyukkie. Sudah sampai. Tuan Muda sudah menunggu di dalam." Eunhyuk hanya dapat mengangguk gugup dan dengan pelan ia berjalan memasuki teras rumah.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Ia menekan tombol bel dan dengan perlahan suara dingin yang membuat kegugupannya yang tadi sempat hilang, dengan perlahan muncul kembali.

"_Nugu_?" tanya suara itu. "Eun—Eunhyuk, _master_." Jawabnya pelan.

KRIIIEEEETT~!

Dengan perlahan pintu di depan Eunhyuk terbuka pelan. Eunhyuk yang menunduk menatap lantai dan melihat dengan jelas bahwa kaki putih pucat itu berada di hadapannya.

"Mengapa terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini berada di depan Eunhyuk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan melipat kedua belah tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang kini beralih menatap matanya.

"Sa—saya tadi membantu anak-anak panti untuk membuat sarapan." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan mempertanyakan kejujuran Eunhyuk. Tapi, bukan itu yang dipikirkannya. Yang dipikirkannya kini adalah bagaimana ia bisa mengurus sesuatu di antara selangkangannya yang tidak mau 'tenang' itu.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu dengan langkah angkuh. "Susul aku dikamar setelah membuatkan aku kopi. Aku tak mau menunggu lama untuk kedua kalinya." Ujarnya dingin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah menutup pintunya ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan meniti tangga menuju kamarnya sementara ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk menjalankan perintah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hah... sepertinya akan ada satu lagi hal yang membuatku tersiksa hari ini..."

—**oOo—**

"Donghae?" sahut Heechul dengan nada heran ketika memasuki kamar Donghae. _Namja_ itu tengah sibuk mengeluarkan baju-bajunya yang ada di dalam lemari dan melemparinya keluar hingga berserakan kemana-mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hae?" tanyanya. Donghae menoleh dan menyengir polos pada Heechul. Ia menunjukan salah satu kemejanya di depan wajah Heechul yang kini tengah mendatanginya.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "_Wae_?" tanyanya. Donghae menatapnya polos. "_Hyung_, nanti malam aku ada acara kumpul bareng teman-teman di rumah Minho. Pake baju apa?" tanyanya. Heechul makin heran dengan tingkah anak yang selalu senang bermanja dengannya itu.

"Tak biasanya kau sampai serepot ini padahal hanya berkumpul di rumah Minho." Komentarnya dengan nada menyindir.

_Check mate_!

Donghae mematung. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Heechul akan bertanya seperti ini. Dia tidak memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu jika sudah berbicara dengan Heechul, bagaimanapun Heechul bisa mengintrogasikannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pasti 80% tidak bisa ia jawab.

"Ahhhh~ Aku tahu!"

'_Mampus!'_ umpat Donghae mengumpat dalam hati. Heechul pasti sudah curiga dia mau ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Donghae berusaha tetap memasang wajah tenang—walaupun hatinya gelisah—karena ia berpikir hal itu pasti akan menambah kecurigaan Heechul nantinya.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan seseorang, yah, dirumah Minho?" Donghae langsung menghela nafas lega saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Heechul. Heechul menaik turunkan alisnya seakan menggoda Donghae yang nyatanya tak sepenuhnya berpengaruh dengannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa—daripada ketahuan—Donghae mengangguk cepat.

"_N—nde, hyung_. Aku mau bertemu dengan seseorang dan akan kujadikan pacarku!" ujar Donghae—bohong— dan masih tetap berusaha tenang. Heechul terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati lemari. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna merah kotak-kotak dengan garis hitam-putih yang tergantung disana. Dan ia kembali mendatangi Donghae dengan membawa kemeja itu dan mengangsurkannya.

"Pakailah itu, untuk pertemuan pertama, seseorang biasanya sangat terkesan dengan pribadimu yang biasa tapi cukup rapi akan penampilan." Ujarnya memberi tips. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya meski akhirnya tangannya mengambil kemeja itu, "_Hyung_ tau darimana kalau misalnya penampilan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang pertama kalinya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sebuah celana _skinny jeans _hitam yang panjang dan juga sepatu sket merah hitam yang terdapat lantai—karena tadi sudah dihambur Donghae dan juga mengangsurkannya padanya. Dia mengacak pelan rambut Donghae, "Internet itu bukan hanya sekedar untuk media jejaring sosial, Tuan Muda Lee. Tapi sumber informasi yang bisa kita tanamkan dalam otak kita untuk mendapatkan hasilnya." Ujarnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, aku mau makan siang dulu karena tadi belum sempat. Aku harus kembali lagi kekantor karena tadi hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu, _childish boy_! _By the way, good luck for tonite, Fishy_!" ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya hilang dibalik pintu kamar yang tertutup. Donghae langsung menghembus nafas lega dan mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Baju, celana dan juga sepatu yang tadi diangsurkan Heechul ia taruh disampingnya.

"Huffftttt... Untung saja Heechul _hyung_ tidak curiga." Gumamnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengusap perlahan wajahnya yang tampan namun menimbulkan kesan kekanakan itu. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukan pukul; 12:56 PM itu.

"Haaah... ternyata masih lama, yah?" Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi keluar dari kamar menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Konyol sekali, padahal nyatanya ada TV juga dikamarnya ia malah memilih menonton disini bersama beberapa _maid_ dan _valet _yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Suara bel itupun akhirnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya dari TV yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya ia tonton. Karena merasa tidak ada _maid_ maupun _valet_ yang membukanya, ia pun berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Nampaknya, seluruh _maid _dan _valet _dirumahnya tengah sibuk merapikan halaman belakang yang luasnya minta ampun karena ukuran(?) rumah Donghae yang tak tanggung-tanggung besarnya itu mengingat ini hari Sabtu, hari khusus merapikan rumah.

"Hey, adik kecil!" Donghae menatap heran _namja_ dihadapannya. Tak biasanya _namja_ itu sering ke rumahnya sekalipun ia meminta. Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar seakan mempersilahkan _namja_ itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah _namja_ itu masuk, Donghae langsung menutup pintunya dan berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu.

"Tak biasanya kau kesini, _hyung_." Komentar Donghae sambil menatap _namja_ berambut hitam legam dengan bentuk emo dihadapannya itu. Yesung—nama _namja_ itu hanya menyengir dan duduk di ruang tamu tanpa dipersilahkan Donghae. Untuk apa dia malu? Dia 'kan juga sepupu Donghae.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Apa saja!" ujar Yesung sambil setengah berteriak karena Donghae sudah hilang dari balik ruang tamu.

Tak lama, Donghae kembali dengan dua buah kaleng minuman soda di tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah Yesung. Yesung yang memang cukup refleks langsung menangkap salah satu kaleng yang dilempar Donghae lalu membuka dan meminumnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae lagi sambil mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa bersebrangan dengan Yesung. Yesung menaruh kaleng sodanya yang tinggal setengah dan menatap Donghae sangsi, "Jadi kau tak senang aku datang kesini?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, _hyung_." Ujarnya lagi. Ia pun ikut menuruti jejak Yesung membuka kaleng ditangannya dan meminum perlahan isinya.

"Aku sedang ada waktu senggang saja. Jadinya, aku sekalian bermain-main ke sini." Jawab Yesung sambil menenggak minumannya lagi. Donghae hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan menaruh kalengnya diatas meja.

"Sibuk dengan klub malam-mu yang makin lama makinterkenal itu, _eoh_?" tanya Donghae. Yesung mengangguk dan menaruh kaleng sodanya yang sudah habis. "Kian hari pelanggannya tambah membludak dan membuat kepalaku pusing. Untunglah hari ini sedang _weekend_, jadi para pekerja kantoran yang datang hanya beberapa dan aku bisa menyerahkannya pada tangan kananku. Kau tak sekolah?" jawab sekaligus tanya Yesung.

Donghae menggeleng dan tersenyum polos pada Yesung, "_Hyung_ lupa kalau ini waktu _weekend_." Jawab Donghae sambil menenggak habis minumannya. Yesung balas menyengir.

"_Hyung_, Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?" tanya Donghae lagi. Yesung hanya menggumam dan mengangguk seakan mengiyakan.

"Aku... ingin tahu. Apa sih yang membuat klub-mu membludak hebat bahkan sampai-sampai orang disana menyebutnya 'permata'?" Yesung tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu tentang hal itu," jawabnya tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menatap Yesung dengan pandangan memelas, "Ayolah, _hyung_~ Kau tak sayang pada adikmu yang tampan ini?" dan tak lupa nada manja yang sangat dibuat-buat.

Yesung akhirnya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Donghae, "Tapi kau berjanji jangan memberitahukan pada siapapun." Donghae hanya mengangguk antusias dan senyum berbinar tampil dibibir tipisnya yang berwarna _pink_ cerah.

"Aku berjanji! Atau kalau tidak kau bisa menarik kembali ID Card yang kau buat untukku dan Minho untuk masuk ke dalam klub malammu itu." ucapnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Yesung tersenyum tipis dan mulai menjelaskan, "Saat dua bulan klub-ku dibangun, ada seseorang yang ingin mendaftar menjadi salah satu pegawai di klub-ku. Tapi, saat itu _waiters_-ku sendiri sudah hampir melebihi cukup. Dan saat itu ia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mencari pekerjaan tambahan selain _maid half day_, karena ingin mengumpulkan uang sampai nanti cukup untuk membiayai operasi penyambungan sel saraf jaringan penggerak kakaknya yang putus hingga membuat kakaknya itu lumpuh _non_-permanen sedari kecil. Saat itu juga, hatiku tersentuh mendengarnya." Yesung berhenti untuk menarik nafas.

Donghae terdiam sambil memainkan kaleng kosong ditangannya. Ia masih khusyuk mendengarkan cerita Yesung. Yesung kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dan ketika aku bertanya apa keahlian lainnya yang ia punya, dia hanya menjawab dirinya bisa menari dan sangat ahli dibidang itu. Dan ketika aku meminta ia untuk menunjukannya... aku kagum saat itu juga. Tubuhnya yang ramping itu benar-benar terlihat lentur dan sepadan dengan irama musik yang diputar Henry, DJ di klub-ku. Saat itu juga aku berpikir keras untuk mempekerjakannya sebagai apa di klub-ku."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk mengerti namun tetap diam mendengarkan. "Sampai akhirnya Henry memberiku ide untuk menjadikan dia sebagai seorang penari _striptease_. Ia sepertinya ragu, bahkan waktu itu aku juga. Sampai akhirnya tangan kananku Ryeowook yang ternyata ikut menyaksikan tariannya memberi saran agar dia menari sambil memakai topeng setengah wajah. Dan ketika aku bertanya untuk apa, Ryeowook hanya menjawab, untuk menutupi wajahnya sehingga dia nampak percaya diri menari _striptease_ didepan banyak pelanggan klub-ku. Saat aku bertanya mengapa harus setengah wajah, Ryeowook menambahkan, karena itu menambah kesan _sexy naturalisme_ yang dimiliki wajah manis orang itu dan juga memperlihatkan rahang tegas dan bibir mungil yang penuh dan menambah daya tarik orang itu."

"Lalu, mengapa dia diberi nama 'permata'?" tanya Donghae. Yesung tersenyum tipis, "Karena nama kosa kata didepan nama panggilannya itu memiliki arti 'Jewel' atau 'permata'. Dan semenjak ia masuk sebagai 'penampil' baru dalam klub-ku, ia bagai 'permata' yang membuat klub-ku bersinar kemana-mana. Karena dari itulah dia dinamakan 'permata'." Jelas Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal terakhir yang bisa aku dapatkan darimu, _hyung_?" Yesung mengangguk. "Siapa nama orang itu, _hyung_?"

"Berjanji untuk tak memberitahukannya pada siapapun lagi? Kau sudah memegang dua janjiku, Hae-ah." Donghae kembali mengangguk. Yesung terlihat berpikir walaupun hatinya mengiyakan karena bagaimanapun Donghae adalah orang yang mampu memegang janji.

"Lee Hyukjae, dan nama panggilannya Eunhyuk."

—**oOo—**

Eunhyuk menatap nanar tubuhnya yang nampak merah keunguan dimana-mana dibalik cermin persegi empat. Dia meringis ketika menyentuh tanda-tanda pada tubuh putih susunya itu. Tangannya terangkat mengambil obat khusus ramuan herbal China yang khusus dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun langsung dari negara tirai bambu itu untuk menghilangkan tanda-tanda bekas penyiksaan Kyuhyun.

Yah, memang seperti itulah potret kehidupan Eunhyuk setiap harinya. Dari pagi hingga sore bekerja sebagai _maid half day_ dirumah Kyuhyun (sekaligus menjadi pemuas nafsu Kyuhyun yang dapat dikatakan diatas rata-rata itu). Dan malamnya ia harus bekerja sebagai _striptease dancer_ di klub malam khusus komunitas _gay_ yang sangat terkenal seantero Seoul bahkan hingga keluar dari daerah itu sendiri.

"Ssssshhh..." Eunhyuk meringis menahan sakit ketika berusaha mengoleskan obat yang berupa cairan berwarna coklat kehitaman kental yang baunya sangat menyengat hidung keatas luka-lukanya. Eunhyuk pun menaruh obat oles denganisi 50 miligram itu ke atas meja rias dan kembali memandang luka-luka yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"Akh..." reaksi obat mulai bekerja, rasa panas dinginnya saja sudah dapat Eunhyuk rasa. Pada hitungan menit perlahan tanda-tanda _hickey bloody_ yang ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun mulai memudar dan perlahan menghilang. Tak ayal, harga mahal yang disandang dompet Kyuhyun untuk membeli obat herbal itu sendiri memang sebanding hasilnya. Luka-luka ditubuh Eunhyuk pun menghilang seakan tidak pernah ada bekas pada tubuh mulus yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

CKLEK!

Eunhyuk melirik dari cermin rias tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ia menunduk ketika tatapan tajam itu dilayangkan padanya. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki perlahan mendekati tubuhnya.

GREP!

"Sudah diobati?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. Ia mulai gelisah ketika Kyuhyun menanamkan kecupan-kecupan kecil ditengkuknya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sebab.

"Baguslah. Aku tak ingin tubuh halus milikku ini rusak." Ujarnya dengan nada tegas dan datar. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya mendengarnya. Dan inilah mengapa ia tidak memberitahu siapapun selain orang-orang diklub malam Clo[UD]ser milik Yesung bahwa ia adalah seorang _striptease dancer_.

Karena Kyuhyun pasti akan menyiksanya lebih dari ini. Menyiksanya dan membiarkan tubuh itu terkurung dirumahnya. Bahkan ia takkan membiarkan siapapun bisa melihat tubuh yang sudah di-klaim oleh Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya itu. Itu resiko besar yang harus diterima Eunhyuk bila sampai ia ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun ia bekerja sebagai _striptease dancer_ yang mempertontonkan tubuh menggiurkannya di khalayak ramai yang 'lapar' akan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_, _jebal_, jangan buat tanda lagi." Mohon Eunhyuk ketika Kyuhyun menggigiti kecil tengkuknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari tengkuk Eunhyuk dan memutar perlahan tubuh ramping itu—hal itu dimudahkan karena kursi yang diduduki Eunhyuk adalah kursi putar.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh membuat tanda lagi ditubuhmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang belum hilang dari vibrato suaranya yang memang terdengar sangat bagus ketika menyanyi. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari menunduk dan menatap karamel Kyuhyun yang terfokus hanya pada wajah manisnya.

"Ak—aku takut Sungmin _hyung_ tahu." Ujarnya dengan setengah berbisik. Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena memang ia takut Sungmin kecewa padanya karena dengan mudah memberikan tubuhnya pada seseorang, tapi untuk alasan lainnya, ia tidak ingin para pelanggan di klum malam tempatnya bekerja menjadi berkurang karena tanda-tanda aneh ditubuhnya ketika ia sedang menari _striptease_. Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia melembutkan pandangannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta. Yah, ia sendiri sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda manis ini semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Dengan begitu semua orang bahkan Sungmin pun tahu bahwa kau milikku. Mengapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Selalu... Selalu saja hal yang sama yang Kyuhyun ucapkan kala ia tengah ketakutan seperti ini. Eunhyuk tak tahu, mengapa ia bisa jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun, sentuhan, kasih sayang yang kadang diberikannya bahkan juga suaranya. Namun, tak pernah ia merasakan kehangatan cinta seperti yang ia harap, bahkan getaran menyenangkan yang sering orang jatuh cinta rasakan itupun tidak pernah ia rasakan. Maka dari itu, ia masih ragu untuk sekedar mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengannya.

"_Please_, jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi, _hyung_." Ujarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan setetes air mata yang sudah turun. "Hiks... Aku tak mau membuat Sungmin _hyung_ kecewa karena jujur kau bukanlah pria kriteria yang diinginkan Sungmin _hyung_ untuk menjadi adik iparnya. Dan... aku masih... takut denganmu, _hyung_..." ujarnya polos.

Jujur dan polos, inilah sisi lain yang disukai Kyuhyun dari Eunhyuk selain wajah manis dan tubuh menggiurkannya. Baiklah, coret bagian paling akhir itu, itu hanya sekedar pemikiran penulis(?) yang berusaha memikirkan karakter Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Aku janji, Hyukkie. Aku janji. Aku takkan pernah menyiksamu lagi seandainya kau nanti menjadi istriku." Eunhyuk menunduk dalam dan menatap kedua tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam Kyuhyun.

'_Aku bukan hanya takut denganmu, hyung. Aku ragu apakah perasaanmu itu jujur karena cinta atau hanya sekedar perasaan posesif ingin memilikiku saja...'_

—**oOo—**

"Kau memang tampan, Hae." Ujar Donghae yang kini tengah mematut tubuhnya didepan kaca besar dipintu lemari. Ia dapat melihat bahwa kemeja merah kotak-kotak dengan garis hitam-putih, celana _skinny jeans_ dan juga sepatu _vans_ merah hitam membalut tubuh juga kakinya. Dengan rambut ditata _spike_ menggunakan _hairspray_ ia terlihat begitu sempurna—menurutnya. Dengan pelan ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang dimana terdapat Heechul tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_ yang nampaknya seumuran dengannya.

"Hae!" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar Heechul memanggil namanya. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati Heechul ketika Heechul juga memberi isyarat untuk mendekatinya.

"Nah, perkenalkan ini adalah Tn. Jung dan putrinya Jung Sooyeon." Donghae menatap ramah kepada Tn. Jung yang menjabat tangannya. Dan yang terakhir ia memandang—agak—ramah _yeoja_ yang tak berkedip menatap ketampanannya itu.

"Jung Sooyeon. Panggil saja Sica." Ujar _yeoja_ itu dan Donghae langsung melepas perlahan genggaman tangannya dari tangan _yeoja_ itu. "Lee Donghae. Cukup Donghae." Ujarnya—agak risih—karena _yeoja_ itu tak henti menatapnya.

"Kau mau kerumah Minho sekarang?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Donghae. Donghae mengangguk dan membungkukan badannya ke arah Tn. Jung dan juga Jessica.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa, Tuan Jung eurm... Sica_-ssi_." Ujarnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sekali lagi ke arah dua tamu tadi. Ia langsung berlari kecil mendatangi Shindong, supir pribadinya yang sudah berdiri di teras di samping mobil Limousine Metalic Silver-nya.

"Kau kenapa, Jess?" tanya Heechul heran ketika Jessica tak henti menatap pintu itu. Jessica hanya menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman kecil ke arah Heechul.

'_Menarik. Sepertinya mudah untuk mendapatkannya,'_

—**oOo—**

"Apa kau benar-benar tahu tempatnya?" tanya Minho ketika mobil Donghae memasuki halaman parkir yang cukup luas dari gedung 4 lantai di belakangnya. Gedung itu dihiasi lampu _neon_ warna-warni diatasnya yang membentuk tulisan **Clo[UD]ser** diatasnya dan beberapa lagi menerangi sisi luar gedung yang agak remang.

Donghae memutar bola matanya, ini sudah yang—entah ke berapa kalinya—karena Minho kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sama. "Choi Minho, kalau sekali kagi kau mempertanyakan hal itu, aku akan menelpon Siwon _samchon_ bahwa putranya ada disini bersamaku." Ujarnya—dengan nada mengancam. Minho langsung bungkam ditempat begitu mendengar nama ayahnya disebut oleh Donghae. Walaupun ia anak kesayangannya, ia yakin bahwa Siwon akan mencincangnya menjadikannya makanan untuk anjing _bulldog_ penjaga rumahnya. Apalagi kalau sampai CEO muda dari HDS itu mengetahui ia kelakuan nakalnya dan mendapatinya pergi ke tempat seperti ini.

"Ish, jangan marah kenapa?! Aku 'kan hanya memastikan." Ujarnya dengan nada memelas. Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah itu ia beralih ke arah _interphone_ yang menghubungkannya untuk berbicara dengan supirnya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti kalau aku ingin dijemput. Oh, ya! Jangan berani bilang pada Heechul _hyung_ kalau aku pergi ke tempat ini." Ujarnya dengan nada datar. "Baik, Tuan Muda." Jawab supirnya. Donghae tersenyum tipis dan langsung menekan tombol _off _pada _interphone_ itu. Setelah itu iapun turun dari dalam mobil menuju pintu masuk. Minho yang baru saja melihat Donghae turun langsung bergegas menyusul _namja_ itu.

Dua orang penjaga bertubuh besar terlihat tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk klub. Mereka menahan tangan mereka bersamaan seakan menahan tubuh Donghae yang sudah ingin masuk ke dalam klub dengan Minho dibelakangnya.

"Maaf, adik kecil. Ini adalah klub malam yang _exclusive_ dan harus menggunakan kartu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Jadi, apakah usiamu sudah mencapai 18 tahun dan memiliki ID _card_ khusus?" tanya salah satu penjaga mengejek. Memang tinggi Donghae dan Minho terlihat di atas ukuran normal untuk anak kelas 9 _junior high school_.Namun tetap saja, usia mereka yang baru menginjak 16 tahun itu tidak bisa menipu wajah mereka yang terlihat kekanakan.

Donghae menyeringai dan ia langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya, ia mengambil selembar uang 100 ribu _won_ yang telah dilipat kepada salah satu penjaga tadi. Penjaga itu membelalak kaget karena tidak percaya anak seusia Donghae memiliki uang sebanyak ini. Namun ia sudah biasa menerima hal seperti ini, jadi ia terbiasa.

"Kau ingin menyogok, huh?" tanya salah satu penjaga lagi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya siap mengangkat Donghae dan Minho jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. Donghae menatap penjaga itu meremehkan, "Bukalah dulu lembaran itu, baru kau bisa bicara." Ujarnya _stay cool_.

Penjaga yang memegang lembaran uang itu langsung membuka lipatan uang itu dan menemukan dua buah kartu didalamnya. Disana tercetak jelas nama Donghae dan Minho, membuat mereka tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya penjaga satunya yang tidak memegang uang. Ia tidak mungkin salah memperkirakan umur Donghae dan Minho—menurutnya. Jadi, darimana ia dapat kartu itu?!, pikirnya.

"Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung, pendiri dan pemilik klub malam ini, bahkan atasan yang menggaji kalian, adalah kakak sepupuku." Jawab Donghae. Penjaga tadi pun langsung membatu dan ia langsung membuka lebar salah satu sisi pintu masuk dan berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. Sama dengan pelayan satunya yang melempar rasa hormatnya dengan membungkuk ke arah Donghae dan Minho.

Donghae melangkah masuk setelah mengambil dua kartu dari tangan penjaga yang sudah berhenti membungkuk itu. Penjaga itu bingung karena lembaran uang itu masih ada ditangannya.

"Tuan, uangnya..." Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Ambil saja untuk tip-mu dan temanmu itu." Ujarnya dan kembali melangkah makin masuk ke dalam klub itu setelah pintu itu tertutup. Ia memasukkan kartunya ke dalam kantung celananya dan memberikan kartu satunya kepada Minho yang langsung _namja_ itu simpan di saku kemejanya.

DZZZZT!

DZZZZT!

Suara khas musik DJ menyapa telinga mereka. Bunyinya yang nyaring membuat Minho sedikit menyerngit tidak senang. Donghae menganggapnya bunyi-bunyian biasa karena baginya bunyi paling memekakkan dan membuat telinganya terasa panas hanya teriakan Heechul yang tengah marah. (-.-')

"Hae, sekarang kita mau apa disini?!" tanya Minho dengan sedikit berteriak karena bunyi musik DJ benar-benar mendominasi ruangan besar itu. Donghae menoleh ke arah Minho dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menatap orang-orang yang berkumpul di beberapa titik tempat itu. Ia sedikit merasa kurang nyaman karena kebanyakan yang datang-datang adalah orang kantoran yang kemungkinan berusia 25 tahunan ke atas. Donghae pun lebih memilih mendatangi _counter bartender_ didekatnya diikuti Minho yang masih menatap seluruh isi ruangan yang ditengahnya terdapat lantai dansa. Sementara, disalah satu sudut terdapat sebuah panggung yang tidak terlalu luas karena sepertinya hanya cukup menampung 2 sampai 3 orang saja.

"Hae, itu untuk apa, yah?" tanya Minho dengan suara biasa. Karean letak _counter bartender_ itu sendiri cukup jauh dari _audio sound_ DJ sehingga tidak terlalu bising dan mengganggu percakapan mereka. Donghae mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tahu.

"Mau minum apa, Tuan?" Donghae dan Minho langsung menoleh ke arah salah satu _bartender_ muda yang menghampiri mereka. Minho tidak mampu mengedipkan matanya begitu _bartender_ muda itu memberi senyuman yang membuatnay terlihat begitu indah—dimata Minho.

"Eurm... dua _wine_ saja." Jawab Donghae asal. _Bartender _muda itupun mengangguk dan langsung mendekati rak lemari penyimpanan botol dan mengambil sebotol _wine_ kualitas dari tahun 92. Kualitas yang diketahui paling baik karena itu mengandung proses fermentasi paling lama pada tahun itu dan hasil fermentasi adalah anggur dari pilihan terbaik juga sudah didedikasi _grade_ A.

Untuk Donghae, mengapa ia tahu _wine_... Karena itu saja jenis minuman berakohol yang diingatnya. Lagipula, Heechul selalu menyimpan _wine_ dikulkas yang padahal untuk _namja_ cantik itu minum sendiri, namun dengan jahilnya Donghae suka meminumnya hingga membuat Heechul bingung mengapa persedian _wine_-nya selalu habis. Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

"Ini minumannya, Tuan." Ujar _bartender_ muda itu sambil meletakkan dua gelas kecil berisi es batu di meja _counter_ tepat disisi Donghae dan Minho—yang nampaknya belum berhenti memandangi _bartender _muda itu—dan menuangkan isi dari _wine_ itu ke gelasnya.

"Woy!" Donghae menepuk keras pundak Minho karena Minho belum juga berhenti menatap _bartender_ muda yang bahkan sudah sibuk melayani pelanggan lain itu dengan bertopang dagu. Donghae jadi bingung sendiri, tidak biasanya Minho menatap orang lain seperti itu bahkan sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Minho yang terkejut hanya menyengir sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Hehe, maaf, Hae. Habis _bartender_ yang tadi itu cantik banget," ucapnya jujur. Donghae tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

SIIINNGGG~!

Donghae maupun Minho langsung berpandangan ketika musik dari DJ itu berhenti secara mendadak. Bahkan ia dapat melihat lampu disko yang menjadi latar penerang dari ruangan langsung mati menyisakan ruangan yang remang dari lampu sudut ruangan.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Donghae dan Minho langsung mendatangi beberapa orang yang nampak tengah mengerumuni panggung dengan hening. Bahkan sampai suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Donghae langsung menepuk pelan salah satu pundak orang yang berada dibelakang kerumunan—dan kebetulan paling dekat dengan Donghae. Orang itu menoleh dan memberi Donghae tatapan bertanya.

"Eumb, ada apa sampai ramai begini?" tanya Donghae. Orang itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam segelas _vodka_ ditangannya. "Kau orang baru? Maka kau harus segera maju kedepan dan paling dekat dengan panggung untuk melihat apa yang disuguhkan pertunjukan panggung hingga membuatnya dikerumuni oleh banyak orang-orang bermata 'lapar' ini." Jawab orang itu agak sedikit tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil dan langsung menarik tangan Minho untuk menerobos kerumunan hingga berada paling depan dan paling dekat dengan panggung.

DEG!

Ini bukanlah suara jantung pembuka yang biasa di hasilkan oleh _audio sound_ pada musik sang DJ. Melainkan ini adalah hasil detakan dari jantung Donghae yang hanya ia dapat rasakan dan dengar sendiri.

Sesosok orang berjubah yang kini tengah membuka tudung kepalanya itu membuat Donghae agak merasa berdetak tanpa sebab. Surai merah kecoklatan yang berkilau dan terlihat indah diterpa cahaya lampu yang meneranginya.

"_Fantastic_..." gumamnya. Ia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya barang sebentar ketika melihat sosok berjubah di atas panggung itu membuka jubahnya dengan gerakan menggoda lalu membuang jubah itu ke lantai panggung agak jauh darinya, dan secara langsung memperlihatkan tubuh ramping dengan kulit seputih susu yang dibalut dengan baju besar berwarna kuning yang melihatkan sisi menggemaskan dan juga _hot pants_ berwarna merah yang membalut kakinya hingga terlekat sempurna membentuk kaki jenjang nan ramping yang justru secara langsung juga ikut menambah kesan menggairahkan disaat bersamaan.

Donghae menyeringai ketika ia melihat mata di balik topeng itu berkedip ke arahnya. Dalam hati, ia merencanakan sesuatu yang terasa matang untuknya.

"_**Lee Hyukjae, dan nama panggilannya Eunhyuk."**_

Suara percakapannya dengan Yesung tadi siang teringat kembali dalam benaknya. Seringaian tipis itupun perlahan melebar saat melihat _namja_—dilihat dari bagian tubuh depannya yang rata—diatas panggung itu langsung menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

'_Eunhyuk? Nampaknya akan menyenangkan...'_

—**To Be Continued—**

Maaf apdet sangat ngaret. Padahal sudah dari lama pengen ngapdet. Tapi... Tapi... laptop baru baik 5 minggu yang lalu sehabis di service. Dan lisa juga baru sembuh dari Thypus akut dan asam lambung yang naik jadi terpaksa harus diopname. Mianhae, Lisa masih mengusahakan ngetik semua hutang ff yang lain apalagi yang paling sering ditagih, karena kemampuan nulis Lisa juga yang masih dibawah rata-rata. Mianhae, karena selalu membuat kalian menunggu, dan sekarang membuat kalian menunggu lagi *itupun kalau ada yang berkenan*. Hiks... T^T Lisa ngga becus jadi Author! *meringkuk dipojokan*

Ini ff hasil request dan juga plot dari Eonni Lisa tersayoong, **AsHa Alvinosta** eonnie :P secara tak langsung setengah(?) ff ini juga miliknya xD Eon, mian enggak memuaskan karena hanya ini yang bisa Lisa ketik.

** ? :')**

/.\

Bisa hubungi Author di;  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra **—Facebook  
** LisaAR2101 **—Twitter

\./

Trailer Next Chap  
:::

"Aku ini sudah _dewasa_. Jadi biarkan aku membuktikannya, _kajja_ kita kehotel."

"Ah, imutnya~ _Mianhae_, adik manis. Aku hanya menerima pelanggan yang tampan, kaya, dan pastinya **cukup umur**!"

.

.

"Aku kekasih dari Donghae _oppa_ kau tahu?!"

"Lalu apa perduliku?! Aku bukan siapa-siapa Donghae, _kok_."

.

.

"Anak kecil sepertimu apa yang bisa kau perbuat?"

"Aku bukan sekedar anak kecil. Aku bisa membuktikannya, apa kau mau _bertarung_ denganku untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk _hyung_?"

.

.

**CIAO! :D**

**SEE U IN NEXT CHAP!^****,^****V**


End file.
